


А может быть

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: переделка песенки из "Пластилиновой вороны" под миссию "Приоритет: Марс".





	А может быть

**Author's Note:**

> почему в тексте упоминаются нефтяники - а вы посмотрите на цветовую гамму фирменного стиля "Роснефти". Совпадение? Не думаю!

Однажды Джонни Шепард,  
А может, Дженни Шепард,  
А может, Шепард Алан  
Отправился на Марс.  
Его отправил Хакетт,  
А может быть, и Хьюстон,  
Но кто-то да отправил  
На Марс в недобрый час.  
С ним высадилась Эшли,  
А может, и не Эшли,  
А может, это Кайден был,  
Что тоже хорошо.  
И Шепард, взяв винтовку,  
А может, даже снайперку,  
А может, пистолет «Орел»,  
На станцию пошел.  
А мимо топал «Цербер»,  
А может, и не «Цербер»,  
А может быть, нефтяники  
Решили там бурить  
И сразу в Джона Шепарда,  
А может быть, и Алана  
Из разного оружия  
Задумали палить.  
И тут спросила Эшли,  
А может быть, и Кайден,  
Что в данной ситуации  
Без разницы, друзья:  
«Скажите мне, коммандер,  
А правда вы – коммандер?  
А может, после «Цербера»  
Вам доверять нельзя?»  
И отвечал коммандер,  
А может, отвечала  
(за гендерное равенство  
Ратует «Биовар»):  
«Ты что, совсем рехнулась?  
Ты головой ушибся?  
А может быть, на солнышке  
Тебя хватил удар?»  
Ответы ренегата,  
А может, парагона,  
Которого под пулями  
Накрыл неясный стих,  
Разбили сердце Эшли,  
А может быть, и Кайдену,  
А может, и Лиаре,  
Сопровождавшей их.

А дальше?

Бежала доктор Ева,  
А может, и не Ева,  
А может, Терминатор,  
Но женщина притом -  
Она толкнула Кайдена,  
А может быть, и Эшли,  
Но точно не Лиару  
Железным кулаком.  
А Кайден был расстроен,  
А может быть, и Эшли –  
Кто с базы на Вермайре  
Смог улететь живой? -  
И спутник опечаленный,  
Утратив концентрацию,  
В борт грузового транспорта  
Воткнулся головой!

Мораль у этой сказки  
И ренегат запомнит,  
И парагон способен  
Усвоить и понять:  
Не забывайте главные  
Законы роботехники  
И запрещайте роботам  
Вред людям причинять!


End file.
